


Easter Baking

by jambon



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Baking, Crack, Easter, M/M, impreg, pastel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: Inspired by the Phan Easter Baking video





	1. Chapter 1

Dan's swollen belly stretched the XXL dungarees to their maximum. He had been pregnant with Phil's child for nine months now, and the baby was due any day now. Craving lemon meringue, the baking video had been Dan's idea, though it was Phil who suggested they do a pastel theme. 'Aww c'mon Dan,' he said, a faint trace of a Manchester accent still lingering in the pale boy's voice. 'It'll be fun, and I love the way the dungarees show off your belly,' Dan would never admit it, but he loved dressing as danielxdream, and he agreed that it made his belly look great. 

Now, Dan's mouth was watering as he watched Phil pipe the thin squirt of pink meringue into the vague shape of an egg. Pushing his silver fringe out of the way and adjusting his flower crown, Dan leaned over and laughed at his boyfriend's terrible piping skills. Just then, he felt a sharp aching pain and a damp patch spreading in his dungarees. 'Phil,' he said, grasping the pale flesh of the older boy's arm 'the baby's coming, and it's coming right now!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was requested by a couple of people, idk how well this will go but I'll try

Dan finally arrived home from the hospital. He was sore and tired, hobbit-hair in a mess on top of his head. The silver wig was long gone, having being taken from him at some point during the labour. He's been too awkward to ask for it back and now it was far too late. 

Phil hadn't even been there to collect Dan and their daughter from the hospital. He'd called an uber for them, and Dan was grumpy, flustered and frustrated. Now, as he climbed the many stairs up to the kitchen of the apartment, the baby carrier bumping against the walls, he could have strangled his boyfriend. 

Walking into the kitchen Dan was ready to confront the other pale boy. He was just about to open his mouth when he saw the large display of Easter Meringues. They spelled 'welcome back Dan and ???' The pipework was squiggly and messy, but the were obviously homemade by Phil.

Dan heard a voice from behind him 'go on, have a meringue babe!' A pale arm snaked past him and grabbed a meringue, and, grabbing one too, Dan also turned around. Both of the boys crunched on their meringues, and then shared a lemony kiss, which was as sweet as the baked items they were eating. 

'I'm so glad you and the baby are both safe home' whispered Phil, his lips agains Dans, while the baby slept peacefully.


End file.
